Ganondorf Returns
by Albus
Summary: Ganondorf's back and with help from his sister! He's ready to take his revenge on Zelda aswell as Link.
1. The Dream

CHAPTER 1: THE DREAM  
  
  
  
It was a dark and stormy night. A young girl waited outside a stall in a large courtyard, rain lashing her face. Waiting for someone, or something. A crash of lightening illuminated a shadow slinking toward her. It's tall, dark, well-built figure appeared next to the girl.  
  
"I want the Triforce, girl" he bellowed.   
  
"You'll get it Ganon. Just use some patience" the girl replied.  
  
"Okay but you better get it, Zelda!!!" Ganon said disappearing. He left a cloud of mist behind in his wake.  
  
  
  
The Kokirians were having a celebration, all but for one boy who was sleeping. He woke suddenly, drenched in sweat. He shook his head but the dream wouldn't disappear. He knew that when this happened he had usually just had a premonition. He hoped this time he was wrong.  
  
He got quickly out of bed and went down the ladder of his tree house, to the celebration of the Deku Tree. The music stopped when the boy came out and one of the other Kokiri boys shouted to him,  
  
"Hey Link! Come and join the party it's really rocking?"  
  
"I think I'll pass. Thanks though Jock!" he turned and spotted Saria in the crowd. He crossed to her.  
  
"Hey Saria. Do you know where my Kokiri Sword and Hylian Shield are?" Link asked her.  
  
"They are with the Deku Tree. Why?" Saria replied, looking worried.  
  
"I'll tell you later, okay? See yah soon!" Link said in an anxious voice as began to run in the direction of the Deku Tree.  
  
  
  
In a bedroom deep in the castle Princess Zelda woke up. She sat up in her bed to see a strange parcel on her pillow. She picked it up and shook it. Then she ripped it open.  
  
A Stalfo popped out and grabbed her. A replica of her followed it out.  
  
"Ganon, better known as Ganondorf, will be glad to see you again or!" the replica whispered to the Princess.  
  
Zelda gasped out " No he's stuck in the Sacred Realm he couldn't break out even with the Triforce of power!"  
  
"I used a counter-spell on the sages poxy spell and he broke out pretty easily then with that Triforce thingamajig!" the replica cackled out but the guards outside Zelda's rooms heard her. They burst in through the oak door.  
  
"Stalfo! Kill them nosey nitwits!" the replica ordered and she took hold of Zelda. She whispered something and the Princess disappeared. The guards rushed toward her but the Stalfo swiftly slaughtered them all.  
  
"Good work! Good work! Ganon will be pleased!" the replica laughed out as she got into the bed. "Hide those bodies, now!" she ordered the Stalfo.  
  
C:\WINDOWS\Application Data\Microsoft\Templates\Normal.dot 


	2. The Meeting With The Deku Tree

Chapter 2: The meeting with the Deku Tree  
  
Deep in the forest Link was sprinting through the vines and bushes, puffing and panting. He began to clutch at his chest as he ran.  
  
A Deku Baba jumped out of nowhere suddenly and knocked him to the ground. Link had barely got up when it charged at him; he rolled to the side with the Deku Baba just narrowly missing him. He began to run again when another popped out and attacked him. It hit him full blow in the head, both Deku Baba's stood above him, about to give him the final blow.  
  
Until a blinding light came and made the Deku Baba's go back underground. A kind, sorrowful voice came out of nowhere and said "I've been expecting you Link. Come!"  
  
Link did exactly what the voice said and came up to a great towering tree. The tree said to him "I know why you came and yes Ganondorf wants the Triforce again. He plans on using it to take over the Sacred Realm again but this time he's got help."  
  
"Help!" Link gasped "Deku Tree is the person who's helping him Zelda?"  
  
"No, No, that was just a plan to make you think that in your prophecy." The Deku Tree replied " It's really his younger sister Galdia. She is ten times more powerful than him, that's how the spell of the Sages, made to lock him up, was broken."  
  
"Where can I find him Deku Tree?" Link asked.  
  
"He's in the Sacred Realm still, but there's a barrier around it. The only way to get through is to get the Four Gauntlets of Power." Deku Tree replied.  
  
"Where do I get them?" Link requested.  
  
The Deku Tree slowly answered " The Fire Gauntlet is up on Death Mountain, the Water Gauntlet is under Lake Hylia, you must fight the Sea Serpent. The Earth Gauntlet is underneath the Graveyard and finally the Wind Gauntlet is up at MT. Tornado Where you must fight the Eagle."  
  
"Thanks Deku Tree." Link joyfully said "Oh! One more thing."  
  
"What?" The Deku Tree asked  
  
"Can I have my Sword and Shield please?" enquired Link  
  
"Of course," responded the Deku Tree "We couldn't have the Saviour of Hyrule unequipped."  
  
Then in a flash the hilt of the Kokiri Sword was in his hand and the Hylian Shield strapped around his arm. Link started to run back in the direction of the village until he turned his head around and shouted back to the Deku Tree "Thanks."  
  
Link started to sprint now and zoomed past the celebration until he was stopped by someone.  
  
"Your going again aren't you?" Saria murmured to him.  
  
"Mmmm.Yeah." Link replied.  
  
"Please come back?" requested Saria.  
  
"I will don't worry!" He promised.  
  
Saria kissed Link on the cheek and link started to run and Saria whispered to herself "Please come back?" 


End file.
